The Only Good Thing
by zozo42
Summary: Basically that Matt/Caroline scene from "Unpleasantville" from Matt's point of view. ***Contains spoilers from Episode 12***


_AN: Ok so this is my first Carline/Matt fic, I'm a big Bamon shipper but this scene is just so perfect. I watched this scene of Matt and Caroline kissing over and over and over to write this and I kept getting distracted by how cute it was and I'd just smile stupidly. It's just sweet cute and so NORMAL. Also, ever notice how Matt has nicknames for people, Care, Ty, Vick?  
__Tell me if it goes on a bit too much, I just thought it was too short I don't like to write things any less than a page.  
__Special mention to anneryn7 because I was emailing her while I wrote this and to Ariel C Rilmonn simply because she is awesome and has encouraged me to keep on writing my other works in progress.  
__Also my beta is probably asleep/at school so excuse any spelling errors and sorry for this long AN note._

**Disclaimer: so I totally don't own it (sadly) I just simply borrow the characters (and in this case, some of the dialogue) and make them do what I want them to**

**

* * *

**

The Only Good Thing

"And this is the only good thing I've got going for me right now. So if it doesn't work I'll just disappoint you and hurt you and I don't want to do that." It was the truth. With Elena out of my life, Vicki gone and mom pretty much always AWOL Caroline was _the _single good thing in my life. She brightened my day and I had really begun to value the time we spent together. But I was afraid if we took the next step it wouldn't work out and I'd lose her.

"Well, big problem Matt. Because you took the next step, all by yourself. And you played the whole thing out in your head and you decided to bail before even giving it a shot. So this really great thing we have? Don't worry about losing it. Because it's already gone."

I felt horrible when she turned and walked away from me. I knew I'd hurt her, I could see it on her face when she let loose that spiel. And I knew I'd lost her and everything we'd had, before she'd even said it. Everything that was still _good _in my life was truly gone as soon as she walked out the door. I finished up quickly, begging Ben to let me leave 10 minutes early, and hurried out to my truck, hoping to catch her on her way home. I'd seen her come in with Bonnie, but Bonnie had left a while ago, so I assumed Caroline would be walking home. Not if I had anything to say about it, though.

I drove slowly down the streets, following the route from the Mystic Grill to her house, paying more attention to the sidewalk on either side than the road I was driving along. Finally I spotted her.

"Caroline!" I called out the window. She looked up but otherwise ignored me. "Care, get in the truck." She shook her head slightly and kept walking. I sighed and stopped my truck, pulling up the hand break before I jumped out and ran to meet her in the middle of the road.  
"What?" she asked me, and I could tell her anger was rooted in sadness, I could see the tears brimming in her eyes. Her hair had fallen out of the pins I was sure she had spent hours fixing into place, her makeup was smudged slightly but still she was beautiful.

I stood there in the middle of the road for a moment while she walked angrily towards me. I didn't know what to say. So as she got to me I just reached out, sliding my hands around her neck, and kissed her. At first I felt her shock before she relaxed and was kissing me back. It was the most amazing feeling I'd ever felt in my life, better than anything I'd ever felt with Elena. Who knew I could ever have felt like this kissing Caroline Forbes.

We pulled apart and just looked at each other for a moment, her face was a mask of shock and disbelief as her eyes stared into mine.

"This'll never work," I told her but I honestly didn't care. This feeling, of having her in my arms, _best_ feeling ever and I couldn't help but smile at her.

Her face softened and she smiled back at me before she leant forward to kiss me again. One of my hands settled comfortably in the small of her back pulling her tight against me and the other stayed along her neck. I felt one of her hands wrap around my neck as she curled her fingers in my hair, the other hand rested just above my hip gripping the shirt of my jacket tightly.

We stood like that in the road together for God knows how long. I never wanted that moment to end. But finally it did.

I felt her shiver in my arms and pulled my lips away from hers, leading her towards the truck. "Come on, I'll take you home."

"Will you stay?" she asked after we'd both climbed into the cabin of my truck. She slid up next to me and buckled up her seatbelt.

"What about your mom?" I asked as I put the truck into gear and drove towards her house.

"You can always sneak out the window again before she comes in," Caroline replied grinning at me.

"As long as you don't get mad at me, like last time," I said.

"Never," she told me, sighing contently as she rested her head against my shoulder while I drove her home.

* * *

_AN2: Hope you liked it. I'm sorry to say it wont be going anywhere. Reviews please:)_


End file.
